A gas turbine generally includes a compressor that compresses air, a combustor that generates combustion gas by combusting fuel in the air compressed in the compressor, and a turbine that is driven by the combustion gas. An intake duct is connected to the compressor. The gas turbine is disposed in a turbine building. The gas turbine is covered with an enclosure in the turbine building.
The following Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for disassembling apart of an intake duct, using an overhead crane mounted in the turbine building, and inspecting a bearing of a gas turbine located vertically below the intake duct.